my Sakura
by Ai yura
Summary: : "aku pasti akan mendapatkan sakuraku bu.." CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : sebenarnya cerita inii adaah versi lain dari critaku yang sebelumnya,, yang ndak pernah ku pubish kecuali di blogku.. tapi cerita ini dan juga versi yan sebelumnya adalah murni punya saya.. bedanya versi ini dan sebelumnya itu, versi ini pairnya SASUSAKU, tapi kalau versi sebelumnya itu pairnya itu character yang muri dari saya. Walaupu namanya itu sama dikit dengan character yang ada di salah satu anime,, ..

Summary : Sakura si anak baru, langsung berurusan dengan pangeran sekolah dihari pertamanya di sekolah, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Uchiha, dan apa jadinya kalau ternyata Uchiha mempunyai hubungan akrab dengan keluarga Haruno tanpa sepengetahuan 2 anak-anak bungsu mereka? RnR please... maaf ni FF pertama..

Disclaimer: NARUTO punya paman MASASHI KISIMOTO tapi cerita ini punya saya.. hohohoho

Pairing : SASUSAKU... dan beberapa pair lainnya...

genre : romance, friendship

Warning : AU full of typo, OOC terutama Sakura...,

At the first

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari di keluarga Haruno

Tok tok tok tok (suara pintu yang digedorgedor)

"SAKURA! Sebaiknya kau bangun sekarang, kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal!" suara feminim namun keras galak itu menggelegar dari luar kamar yang penuh pink ini...

Lalu apa awaban dari gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini?

... hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari dalam kamar yang bernuansa pink ini. karena sudah bosan membangunkan anaknya, sang ibu membiarkan anaknya tidur didalam kamarnya.

Kita kembali ke sosok cantik yang masih berselimut ini..

Gadis cantik bertubuh mungil ini masih betah memeluk gulingnya dan masih bersembunyi rambutnya yang berwarna _pink? _asih berantakan. Gadis cantik ini balum juga terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal ia harus sudah bangun dari 30 menit yang lalu.

Tik tik tik,

"hmm,, what time is it?" gumam sakura..

Sakura berbalik kesamping kanan untuk melihat jam yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya..

dan...

" WHAT THE HELL! Aku telat!" gadis pink ini langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebr dan berlari ke kamar mandi..

setelah 5 menit berkutat di kamar, gadis pink ini sudah keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam barunya . kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer abu-abu dengan badge KHS dibagian kiri, dasi hitam yang dilonggarkan, untuk bawahan, sakura meggunakan rok yang err,, beberapa centi di atas lutus, lipit dan bermotif kotak-kotak, berwarna hitam dan abu-abu, sepatu flat converse hitam. Rambutnya yang sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya, hanya bando hitam yang menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

Tap tap tap ...

Sakura turun dari lantai dua rumahnya dan langsung mengikuti anggota keluarga yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan damai, tapi susana damai itu, tiba-tiba hancur dalam sekejap karena kedatangn Sakura yang mengagetkan semua anggota keluarga..

" kaa-san, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Ah 10 menit lagi bel sekolah pasti berbunyi..."

Belum sempat ibu sakura menjawab, kakak laki laki sakura langsung menjawab.

" hahaha yang cantik, ibu sudah membangunkanmu hampir 30 menit, tapi kamu aja yang tidurnya kaya orang mati. Hahahahha" kata Sasori santai..

" nii-san... jahat.. huu.." kata Sakura kesal, sambil menyambar roti yang ada di meja makan.

" hmm, Nii-san, nanti drop aku ke sekolah yah. Yah yah yah.." kata Sakura dengan imut...

" ia ia ia ia... adikku sayang, kakak juga ada janji mau ke rumah teman lama kakak pagi ini.."

" oke deh.. ayo kita berangkat.."

" ayo..."

Di jalan...

Sakura POV..

" huft, aku lupa sms Ino pig, matilah aku..." batin sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berada didalam _volvo_ hitam kakaknya, dan sedang memainkan iPhone nya, mengetik sms untuk sahabat luar dalamnya..

_**To : ino-pig**_

_**Subject : gomen..**_

_**Gomen Ino.. aku telat .. tapi udah dijalan nih,, bentar lagi pasti sampai,,, oke.. bye..**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, _volvo _hitam Sasori sudah berada di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah yang megah, dan sangat mewah ini.. di pintu gerbang terpampng jelas KHS singkatan dari Konoha High School.

" jaa ne,, Saku-chan.." pamit Sakura

" jaa... Saso-Nii.." balas Sakura

Setelah itu, mobil hitam Sasori sudah meninggalkan Sakura..

" hmm, jadi ini sekolah yang dibanggakn Ino, hmm lumayan, aku akan meanjutkan masa-masa SMAku disini,, jadi tidak sabar..." kata Sakura dan langsung masuk kedaam area KHS

_**To be continue... **_

_**a/n : maaf jelek yah? Ini FF pertama..., maaf maaf,, mohon coment2nya...**_

_**REVIEW yaaaaaaa...**_


	2. as the new student

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : makasih buat commentnya,, maaf chap kemaren pendek BGT.. soalnya buatnya di rumah teman waktu lagi kerja tugas,, maaf ,,, semoga chap yang ini bisa lebih baik lagi,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : typo, AU, OOC

Pair : SASUSAKU

Sebelum ke ceritanya, aku ingin memperkenalkan pemeran utama cewek di FF ini.

**Nama : Haruno Sakura**

**Umur: 16**

**Dob: konoha, 28 maret**

**Hobby: olahraga, online, baca komik**

**Warna favorite : PINK,HITAM,PUTIH**

**Ayah : seorang arsitek terkenal**

**Ibu: ibu rumah tangga**

**Kakak :Haruno Sasori, seorang mahasiswa di konoha**

**About Sakura : Sakura adalah gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi lumayan kaya raya, karena pekerjaan ayahnya, tapi keluarga Sakura tetap low profile, sifat sakura cerewet,ramah,manis,baik, tapi kalau udah marah mending lari aja.**

Sakura POV

Aku memasuki area KHS, memerhatikan bangunan mewah yang ada didepanku ini, sungguh cuma satu kata yang ada di benakku sekarang " KEREN" bagaimana tidak? Sekolah ini sangat megah, besar, mewah, oh pokoknya keren, mmbuatku sedikit canggung untuk masuk kesini. Gumamku sambil terkagum-kagum dengan sekolah baruku ini. Aku terus memasuki area sekolah, sampai berhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan outdoor , aku masih terus mengaggumi sekolah ini sampai akau teringat sesuatu.

"Ino ada dimana? Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia akan menungguku di depan gerbang? Huh, Ino ini bagaimana sih? . keluhku karena Ino, sambil meneruskan perjalananku ke dalam KHS

" ah, Ino dimana sih? Siapa yang akan membantuku registrasi nantinya?, keluhku lagi...

Karena tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, aku langung menelfon Ino.

" ah,, Ino,, kau dimana? Katamu ingin membantuku registrasi? Aduh bagaimana sih?"

"...

" hmm,, urusan mendadak? Terus aku nya gimana dong? Aku kan baru disini..."

"...

" hmm, gedung 2 yah,, ruang gurunya ada dimana?"

"...

"terus, lokerku?loker sepatuku dimana?"(banyak nanya deh)

" ...

"hmm oke,, jaa.."

Setelah mengakhiri acara "telfontelfonan" dengan Ino, aku memasuki kedalam salah satu gedung dari 3 gedung yang ada di hadapanku ini, gedung yang berada di tengah tepatnya

Ctiiiit ( anggap aja suara pintu otomatis yang terbuka)

"otomatis yah?" kataku pelan.

Setelah berada di dalam ruangan, aku langsung dihadapkan dengan barisan loker sepatu, aku melewati area depan dan terus menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah, di lorong-lorong sekolah lebih banyak siswa yang lalu lalang, ada yang makan, ada yang berlarian, ada yang baru datang sepertiku, ada yang pacaran? Hmm seperti suasana sekolah pada biasanya. Batinku sambil memperhatikan lorong yang aku lewati.

" ah, ruang guru ada dimana yah?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Saat berjalan di lorong-lorong, aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari ruang guru tentunya, huh sesekali aku memarahi Ino dalam hati yang tega-teganya memilih urusan OSIS daripada diriku, aku terus berjalan dengan santai sampai ada seseorang yang berlari dari arah berlawanan denganku, diikuti oleh puluhan gadis dibelakangnya.

"ada apa ini? kebakaran? Lagi main?" tanyaku pelan

Lalu terdengar teriakann-teriakan seperti yang lumayan menusuk telingaku dipagi hari...

" Kyaa.. Sasuke-_kun_ mau kemana?"

"sasuke senpai, cium dong..."

"sasuke, jadilah pacarku.."

"sasuke,, sasuke,,,,"

..dan puluhan teriakan yang serupa, karena terlalu serius mmemperhatikan gerombolan cewek-cewek aneh itu, aku lupa kalau ada cowok yag berlari ke ARAHKU?...(Sakura POV end)

Normal POv

BRUK!

"kyaaa..." teriak Sakura

"kyaaa,,, " teriak FG Sasuke dengan frekuensi 10 kali lebih keras tentunya.

HENING... seetelah tabrakan " maut" tadi, susana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena posisi jatuhnya SASUSAKU membuat fans Sasuke sesak nafas, dan sulit untuk berkata-kata.

Sasuke berada diatas Sakura, begitu posisinya.

Lalu bagaimana nasib SASUSAKU?

"auw..." rintih Sasuke pelan...

... lalu ia beralih ke seorang gadis yang sekarang berada di bawahnya, sedetik kemudian jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang.. deg deg deg.. ia masih mempertahankan posisi itu, melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena " tabrakan".

Sakura masih menutup matanya sejak kejadian tadi, tanpa sadar Sasuke membelai dan menyibakkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya.

Karena kaget dengan sentuhan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Sakura membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah kedua pasang _emerald _di bola mata Onyx Sasuke, juga Onyx di sepasang emerald Sakura. Mereka terus mempertahankan posisi itu, memandangi satu sama lain, menikmati keindahan satu sama lain...

.

.

.

"eh gomen," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri, memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk berdiri, tanpa membantunya.. ckckck.

"tampan..." batin Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

Tampan? Tentu saja itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura, siapa yang tidak terkagum-kagum melihat Sasuke? Seorang Sasuke yang tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki, berkulit putih, berbadan tegap,tampan,putih, bersih, tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun, dan rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang itu. Sasuke memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura, tapi bedanya cara berpakaian Sasuke lebih sedikit kacau dibandingkan Sakura, kemeja yang 2 kancing teratasnya dibuka, dasi yang dilonggarkan, jas yang tidak dikancing. Yah Kacau, tapi entah kenapa bukan kata "berantakan" yang berada di kepala Sakura, tapi "KEREN" itulah yang terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

"eh, tak apa." Kata Sakura setelah sadar dari lamunannya, sambil memperbaiki roknya yang berantakan.

Sasuke POV

"aduh,, cantiknya,, manis,," batinku.. aduh! Sadar sasuke, kalau ada leluluhur Uchiha disini, pasti Uchiha langsung dicabut dari namaku, ayo sadar Sasuke.

"Hn." Kataku

" ya?" katanya sambil mendongkak, karena perbandingan tinggi badanku dan dia tentunya.

" kau anak baru?" kataku berbasa basi, sungguh bukan Uchiha, tapi entah apa yang merasuki otakku sampai melakukan hal yang hampir tak pernah kulakukan itu.

" ah ya.. ehm Haruno Sakura." ia menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"GREAT! kenapa dia semanis ini? ayolah Sasuke jangan sampai kau _blushing_, kau sudah benar-benar melanggar kodratmu sebagai Uchiha." Batinku sambil menyalami tangannya.

" hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku Singkat Padat dan Jelas.

"aa , Uchiha-san.., ruang guru dimana yah?" katanya lagi.

TEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEET

"eh udah masuk, ruang guru ada di ujung lorong, diekat loker siswa" kataku cepat, karena bel sudah berbunyi, aku berlari dan meninggalkannya disana.

"hmm Haruno Sakura yah? Semoga dia bisa sekelas denganku." Kataku sambil tersenyum-senyum.

_Sepertinya, uchiha yang satu ini sudah benar-benar melanggar kodratnya._

**(Dikelas 11 1-5)**

Huh, sudah 10 menit yang lalu bel berbunyi, tapi guru aneh itu belum datang juga, memang sudah seperti biasanya dia terlambat, tapi entahlah, aku agak sedikit kesal sekarang. Bagaiman tidak? Aku harus mengahadapi seorang COWOK riang,berisik, cerewet, yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatku ini?.

Kalau soal Dobe yang cerewet dan sejuta sifat buuknya itu aku sudah biasa, tapi hal yang membuatku kesal adalah cerita Naruto yang terus diulangnya dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Lalu , malam itu aku mengajak Hinata..."

See? Dobe mengulang ceritanya lagi, ia terus menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hinata semalam. Ya ya aku tau, Naruto memang suka mengundang malaikat pencabut nyawa menghampirinya dengan mengencani siswi yang menurutku sedikit aneh itu, ingin dibunuh Neji mungkin si Dobe ini.

"TEME, kau dengar aku tidak?" teriak Naruto yang mengagetkanku dari lamunanku.

"hn," jawabku.

" Hn HN HNN apa sih artinya Teme?" tanya Dobe yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Hn," kataku lagi.

"Ah Tee...

"ehm.. ehmm pagi anak-anak.." kata seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Ah ini pertama kalinya aku tersenyum melihat kakashi,eh jangan salah paham dulu,aku tersenyum, tentu saja karena ia menyelamatkan diriku dari cerita Naruto yang entah sudah berapa kali diulangnya itu.

"aa... maaf anak-anak, aku terlambat, tapi kali ini, aku terlambat karena mengurusi anak baru yang akan bergabung dikelas kita." Kata Kakashi yang sontak membuat jantungku menjadi ribut, dan membuat seisi kelas menjadi riuh..

" ah anak baru?cewek?atau cowok?" kata seseorang yang berada disudut kelas, yang juga berhasil membuat jantungku semakin ribut saja, cewek atau cowok? Kalu cewek mungkin saja itu..

"ah, kalian lihat saja, hmm kau masuklah," kata kakashi, sekaligus mengajak si "anak baru" masuk, dan sedetik kemudian, semua siswa-siswi yang ada dikelas, menoleh ke pintu kelas, menunggu siapa yang akan masuk.

Deg deg deg..

Pada saat anak baru itu masuk, semua siswa perempuan minus Ino,tenten,Hinata mendesah pelan , dan siswa laki-laki berbinar-binar melihat anak baru itu, kenapa? Karena anak baru itu CEWEK.

Deg deg deg..

Bagimana keadaaan jantungku sekarang? Jangan ditanya, sekarang jantungku seperti mau pindah dari kiri kekanan pada saat melihat sosok _pink_ yang daritadi mengacaukan otakku dan menghancurkan image Uchihaku masuk kedalam kelas, aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai sosoknya melemparkan senyumnya yang manis padaku, dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala saja, kenapa? Tentu saja aku tak ingin menghancurkan imageku 2 kali kan?

"hh,, dasar kalian semua, tidak bisa melihat cewek cantik, ayo Sakura perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi, sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil yang berwarna oranye, yang katanya adalah buku porno, entahlah, aku tak begitu peduli.

"ehm, perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Seoul, sebenarnya aku lahir di konoha, tapi sejak SMP, aku tinggal di Seoul, karena pekerjaan ayah, lalu pindah kesini lagi, mohon bantuannya minna-san" kata Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"KAWAIIII... " kata semua siswa laki-laki yang ada di kelas minus Neji,Shikamaru,Sai,Gaara, dan aku tentunya.

" ehm, apa kalian punya pertanyaan selain nomor Hp, akun Fb, atau semacamnya, jadi apa kalian punya pertanyaan?"

"hmm hoby Sensei, hoby Haruno-san apa?" kata Lee bersemangat.

"hmm hoby? Membaca, online, hanya seperti remaja lainnnya..." jawab Sakura santai.

" hh, sudahlah, sesi tanya jawab dengan Sakura nanti istirahat saja, hmm sekarang Sakura akan duduk di... " kakashi menggantung kalimatnya, dan membuat hampir semua siswa laki-laki senyum senyum tak jelas, yah aku tetap memertahankan wajah _stoic_ku.

"hmm duduk di ,, disebelah Uchiha saja, hmm Uchiha angkat tanganmu."

"ia Sensei." Kataku sambil mengangkat tangan.

Setelah mendengar arahan dari kakashi, Sakura berjalan kearahku, dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya, aku hanya menatapnya datar, tentu saja karena ingin mempertahankan sikap Uchihaku saja, padahal innerku udah loncat-loncat kegirangan karena cewek semanis dia akan duduk di sampingku.

Karena terlau memperhatikan,aku tak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah ada disampingku.

"ah, uchiha-san, boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke-kun saja? Kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja." Kata Sakura pelan.

"hn," jawabku singkat.

Sasuke POV end..

Sakura POV

Ah,,kok sifatnya begitu sih? Hn? Apa itu Hn? Memangnya ada artinya? Huh dasar pantat ayam! Batinku karena kesal dengan Sasuke.

Aku kembali memperhatikan kakashi sensei, sesekali aku melihat kearah Sasuke yang begitu serius, dan melihat ke seisi kelas, entah hanya perasaaanku saja, tapi aku merasa lebih dari setengah cewek yang ada dikelas ini seperti memperhatikanku, ah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, dari tempatku aku juga bisa melihat Ino yag sedang memeperhatikanku dari jauh, aku tersenyum padanya, dan Ino membalas senyumku.

"ah, Sakura-chan, yang sabar yah kalau duduk disamping Teme." Kata seorang cowok yang berambut kuning jabrik dihadapanku.

"ah? Teme? Itu siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

" tentu saja Sasuke, dia itu seperti ular loh, gak pernah ngomong, trus kalau ular kan hobynya nge-desis, tapi kalau Sasuke hobynya nge-hn, jadi sabar sa..

BLETAK

"auw, teme sakit." Rintih Naruto karena dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sasuke.

" hn." Kata Sasuke

"hahaahaha mulai lagi nih." Ejek Naruto

" mau kujitak lagi?" tantang Sasuke

"hahahaha " tawa Naruto sambil berbalik kepapan tulis lagi.

Dalam hati, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perbedaan SasaNaru itu, sepertinya sekolah ini akan menyenangkan deh...

Sakura POV end..

Normal POV

sementara itu, di Mansion Uchiha..

"hei jadi kamu habis drop adek kamu yah? dimana?" kata seorang pria yang bekuncir dibelakang, dengan 2 kerutan panjang kepada sahabat lamanya, Sasori.

" yup, di KHS. biasalah,," jawab Sasori sambil menyuruput jus jeruknya

"KHS? hmm Sasuke juga sekolah disitu loh." kata Itachi

"ah,, hahah si SasukeHn?" tanya Sasori

"hahaha ia, si Hn itu, hmm mau lihat foto Sasuke ngigau ...?" tanya itachi jahil.

" ah, hahhaha okelah.. mana?"

HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

sedetik kemudiaan, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, setelah melihat foto Sasuke.

_**SKIP TIME..**_

teeeeeeet teeeeet...bel istirahat berbunyi...

Sakura POV

ah bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, hampir semua siswa yang ada di kelasku berjalan keluar kelas, ingin pergi mkan mungkin, dan sebagian kecil tinggal dikelas, aku tentunya. sebenarnya au ingin menyapa Ino yang berada di dut kelas, tapi ia sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan 2 orang temannya.

"hh,, bosan,," desahku sambil menenggealmkan kepalau diatas meja,dan menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur, karena bosan.

"hai Jidat, kenapa tiduran?" seseorang mengagetkanku, mau tak mau aku mendongkak dan melihat siapa yang mengagetkanku, walaupun tanpa melihat, aku tau siapa yang sedang menggangguku ini..

"ah PIG!" kataku ketus.

"hahhah :D, ah perkenalkan, ini teman-temanku.." kata Ino sambil memperkenalkan 2 cewek yang berada di belakangnya.

"hai, aku Tenten.." kata teman Ino yang bercepol 2.

" hai, aku Hi—naa—t a.." kata seorng lagi yang ebrambut Indigo, dan menurutku paling cantik dari mereka bertiga, tapi di takut-takut memandangku, aneh.

"hahah Hina-chan memang seperti itu Sakura." Kata Tenten.

"aa.. yah aku mengerti.." kataku sekenanya...

" ah, kita ke Kantin saja,, ayo.." kata Ino sambil merangkul kami bertiga sekaligus.

**_Di kantin.._**

TIIIIT pintu kaca yang ada didepan kami terbuka.

Dan...

"wow." Kata pertama yang ada didalam pikiranku, bagaimana tidak? Kantin ini sanga mewah, mungkin lebih cocok di bilang cafe dibandingkan kantin, pada saat kami masuk di area kantin, seketika semua siswa melihat kearahku, yang cewek memberikanku _deathglare_ tapi yang cowok, memandangku dengan senyuman mereka, ah kenapa begini? Baru saja aku ingin bertanya kepada Ino, tapi Tenten sudah berkata duluan.

"ah, kita duduk disana saja." Kata Tenten, sambil menunjuk kesalah satu meja yang berada disudut dan dikelilingi 8 kursi, apa 8? Kami kan hanya berempat.. tapi aku memilih diam saja dari pada memprotes.

"ah, aku saja yang pesan makanannya.." kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

"ah, apa tak apa?" kataku canggung.

"te-nang- saja Saku-chan,," kata Hinata gagap.

"ah, kalau begitu aku pesan strawberry ice cream saja.." kataku lalu, diikuti dengan Ino, da Hinata, mereka juga memesan ice cream tapi Hinata vannila, sedangkan Ino grape. Setelah mendengar pesanan kami, Tenten langsung pergi ke tempat pemesanan.

"ah,, Ino, kenapa kita duduk di tempat ini? maksudaku kita hanya berempat, tapi kursi disini ada 8." Tanyaku pada Ino, tapi Ino hanya membalas dengann senyuman, ng? Membuatku bingung saja. Karena melihat aaku yang kebingungan, akhirnya Hinata yang menjawab.

"ah, i—tu ka-rena ad—a 4 la—gi yan—g da—tann-g." Kata Hinata dengan muka yang merah padam.

" ohh,, " aku hanya ber-oh ria..

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian , ada 4 orang cowok yang datang kearah kami, aku hanya mengenal 2 orang diantara mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka semakin dekat, lalu tiba-tiba..

GREEP,,

seseorang memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Tapi Hinata tidak mencoba memarahi orang itu, dia hanya diam saja.

"ah Hina-chan, dari tadi yah?" kata orang yang masih memeluk Hinata .

" hmm... na—ru—to kun.. be—lum kok." Kata Hinata lagi

BLETAK!

"aw,, Neji! Sakit tau!" kata Naruto yang kesakitan karena dipukul cowok yang bermata sama dengan Hinata .

"lepaskan dulu adekku,walaupun kamu pacarnya, kamu tidak boleh seenaknya memeluk dia sembaragan!" kata cowok yang namanya Neji tadi. Lalu naruto melepaskan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat sangat merah. Dan mereka 4 bergabung diantara kami.

Sedetik kemdian,, Tenten datang membwa pesanan kami ber4. Dan langsung memarahi Neji.

"ah, kamu juga sering memelukku sembarangan." Kata Tenten.

**To be continue...**

**Review please **

**A/N : maaf kalau pedek lagi.. gomen ne..**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz** : Thanx, atas masukannya,, Arigatou ne,, ,, semoga kali ini bisa lebih baik lagi..

**Fuyui –chan : **maaf updatenya lama, arigatou buat reviewnya...

**Bollo bollo** : ni udah update, tapi maaf yah kalau lama,, thanx buat reviewnya..

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MASASHI KISIMOTO

Rated : T

Pair : SASUSAKU slight GAASAKU

Warning : OOC, typo (banyak), AU.

.

.

.

.

_BLETAK!_

_"aw,, Neji! Sakit tau!" kata Naruto yang kesakitan karena dipukul cowok yang bermata sama dengan Hinata ._

_"lepaskan dulu adekku,walaupun kamu pacarnya, kamu tidak boleh seenaknya memeluk dia sembaragan!" kata cowok yang namanya Neji tadi. Lalu naruto melepaskan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat sangat merah. Dan mereka 4 bergabung diantara kami._

_Sedetik kemdian,, Tenten datang membwa pesanan kami ber4. Dan langsung memarahi Neji._

_"ah, kamu juga sering memelukku sembarangan." Kata Tenten._

Chap 3 : Sasuke Uchiha..

Normal POV

"kamu juga sering memelukku sembarangan." Kata gadis yang bercepol dua, yang berhasil membuat **kekasihnya** _blushing_ dan langsung diam lalu mengambil tempat di depan Hinata, disamping Ten-Ten tepatnya. Setelah itu, 3 cowok yang juga berada di depan meja Sakura, ikut mengambil tempat, Naruto disebelah Hinata, cowok yang berambut nanas disebelah Ino, dan Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura.(Normal POV end)

Sakura POV

Aku sedikit memperhatikan 4 cowok yang tiba-tiba bergabung di meja kami, bukannya aku tidak ingin memperdulikan mereka, tapi ice cream strawbery yang ada didepanku sekarang cukup membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari _mereka_ . Aku memilih diam dan menikmati ice creamku dengan nikmat.

"Eh, ada Sakura-chan yah?" tanya Naruto yang hanya kubalas dengan cengiran, karena aku masih serius dengan ice creamku.

"hei kalian berdua, perkenalkan diri kalian dong." Kata Ino, yah kali ini Ino bisa membuatku sedikit berpaling dari ice creamku.

"hai, aku Neji" kata cowok yang berada disebelah Ten-Ten, dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman. Lalu ia kembali memakan ice cream Ten-Ten?.

"ehm, hoaahm, aku Shikamaru." Kata seseorang yang rambutnya seperti nanas, sambil menguap, dan kali ini aku membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"ehm , kamu pacar Ino yang baru yah? Aku pikir Ino masih dengan Sai." Kataku santai, sambil memainkan sendok ice creamku.

" ah, tentu saja tidak Sakura, aku masih dengan Sai kok, tapi Sai sedang pergi study tour, sejak seminngu yang lalu, Shikamaru pacar Temari. Temari teman kami yang ada di Suna." Kata Ino cepat.

"oh.. aku pikir kau sudah putus dari Sai." Jawabku sekenanya, dan kembali menikmati ice creamku.

Setelah ice creamku habis, aku mulai memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku, dan sekali lagi, aku merasa siswi-siswi yang ada di kantin seperti memperhatikanku, tapi sekali lagi aku hanya menganggap hal itu wajar saja, toh aku anak baru disini, wajar saja mereka memperhatikanku.

Kami ber-8 menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertama di kantin, sesekali kami tertawa terbahak-bahak karena lelucon yang diberikan Naruto, dan sikap Hinata yang selalu _blushing_ jika berbicara pada Naruto, atau karena sikap Neji yang marah-marah kepada Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas, sungguh teman-teman yang menarik, aku bersyukur masuk di sekolah ini. Tapi ada yang kurang menurutku, apa yah... Ah aku baru ingat! Sejak tadi, cowok tampan yang ada disebelahku tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan pada saat Naruto membuat lelucon, ia tidak ikut tertawa, sejak tadi Sasuke hanya berkutat denga iPodnya hanya sesekali ia menyuruput jus tomatnya. Sungguh pribadi yang dingin. Batinku.

Sakura POV end

Sasuke POV

Hh,kalau saja Dobe tidak memaksaku kesini, aku pasti sudah tiduran di atap sekolah, hampir saja aku meninggalkan mereka sebelum aku sadar kalau ternyata ada Sakura. Saat melihat wajah Sakura, keinginanku untuk pergi hilang entah kemana, dan .. TARA.. disinilh aku sekarang, terjebak dengan 6 orang sahabatku dan mm seorang gadis,, ehm aku menyebutnya apa yah? Hmm incaranku mungkin, ah lupakan, menyebutnya teman baru lebih baik.

Sejak tadi, Sakura memperhatikanku, hmm entahlah apa alasannya memperhatikanku. Mungkin karena aku tidak bersuara sedari tadi atau karena ketampananku ini? ah lupakan yang terakhir. Ingin sekali aku menegurnya saat dia melihat kearahku, tapi hal tiu tidakmungkin terjadi karena tentu saj aku lebih mementingkan harga diri dan gengsiku yang setinggi langit ini, ketimbang menegurnya. Menunggunya menyapaku duluan lebih baik, toh ia pasti akan memulai duluan seperti gadis lainnya. Tapi Hei, ada apa dengannya? Ia tidak menyapaku duluan, ahh.. keluhku frustasi, tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datarku dan berpura-pura tak peduli.

menarik,, ia bahkan tak menyapaku, yah bukannya aku Narsis, tapi aneh bukan? Sungguh menarik, membuatku semakin menyukainya saja,, eh **suka**? Lupakan yang tadi.

"eh Teme, kenapa kau tidak ikutan tertawa?" tanya Dobe tiba-tiba, dan hanya kubalas dengan .. jawabann seperti biasa, kalian tau kan?

"hn," 2 huruf favoritku.

"ah dasar Teme!, dasar manusia Hn." Kata Dobe frustasi, dan membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Langsung saja aku menghadiahi mereka _deathglare_ andalanku, tentu saja Sakura tidak termasuk di kata _mereka_ tadi.

Sasuke POV end.

SKIPP TIMEEEEEEE...

Normal POV

Teeeeeeeeet teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua siswa-siswa sudah bersiap-siap keluar kelas.

"baiklah kalian, jangan lupa menyelesaika PR kalian, oke?" kata guru Fisika Sakura, sebelum berlalu mninggalkan kelas. Orochimaru, Guru Fisika yang bisa membuat semuanya merinding walaupun Cuma melihat wajahnya. Tidak terkecuali Sakura, bahkan Sasuke pun merinding jika bertemu dengan guru pucat itu.

"ah, gila, Oro-sensei semakin hari semakin menakutkan saja." Kata Cowok yang mempunyai gambar taring di wajahnya.

"yah, betul itu bocah anjing." Kata seseorang lagi yang berambut kuning jabrik.

"hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menyebutku seperti itu DUREN!" kata cowok itu lagi.

"kau juga, aku juga punya nama, namaku itu Naruto."kata Naruto dengan KERAS.

"Aku juga punya nama, namaku KIBA!" kata Kiba dengan nada yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

"kauuuu...

BLETAK

BLETAK

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi Naruto dan Kiba sudah dihadiahi Jitakan dari ketua kelas mereka, Hyuga Neji.

"ah Neji!" kata Kiba..

"ehm _kakak ipar_, kenapa menjitakku?" kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

BLETAK

Sekali lagi, Naruto mendapat hadiah dari Neji.

"sejak kapan kau jadi adik iparku huh?" tanya Neji ketus.

"Hehehe itukan.. nanti kalau gue udah nikah sama Hinata, hehehe :D" kata Naruto dengan cengirannya, dan berhasil membuat Hinata _pingsan?_

"ah sudahlah, malas berdebat denganmu, ehm kalian semua sekarang boleh pulang" kata Neji, sambil memerintah teman-temannya pulang.

_**Didepan loker siswa...**_

"hei Ino, kau kerumahku yah, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, ia yah mau yah..." kata Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"ahh,,, hmm okelah, tapi kita dijemput Saso-nii kan?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbina-binar.

"ehm tentu saja, ayo, aku tadi udah sms Saso-nii, paling gak lama lagi dia datang".

Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino kedepan gerbang sekolah.

"ehm, emangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sakura?" tanya Ino waktu mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"ehm,, sebenarnya...

Tin Tin

"hei Saku-chan,, ayo naik," kata seorang pria berambut merah dari dalam mobil.

"Ehm, nanti dirumahku saja yah,, ayo Ino kita naik." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik Ino kedalam mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil Sasori sudah melaju meninggalkan sekolah Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada Sasuke yang mengawasi Sakura dan Ino dari belakang, sebenarnya ia menunggu Sakura pulang, dan melihat siapa yang menjemputnya, lalu ia juga pulang setelah melihat Sakura pulang.

_**Dirumah Sakura..**_

Mobil sasori berhenti di depan gerbang rumah yang sangat tinggi, lalu memasuki area halaman depan yang luas, di halaman depan rumah ada taman bunga yang luas dan kolam ikan yang kecil, lalu berhenti lagi di depan pintu yang sederhana dan bergaya Jepang.

Rumah Sakura sangat unik, arsitektur yang cukup unik karena menggabungkan 2 gaya rumah sekaligus, gaya Eropa, dan Jepang dipadukan menjadi satu, dan menghasilkan gaya rumah yang unik. Jika dari halaman depan, rumah ini sangat Eropa, tapi jika kita perhatikan pintu depan, sungguh bukan Eropa, pintu geser yang berbahan dasar kayu cukup menggambarkan kesan Jepang, juga pada saat kita memasuki pintu, kita akan dihadapkan dengan lantai kayu yang terlihat mengkilap tapi mewah, ada tempat sepatu dan tempat sandal di sebelah kiri pintu yang digeser. Jika kita telusuri ruang tamu, auranya beda lagi dengan bagian yang didepan, karena ruang tamu bagian depan Sakura, sangat bergaya Eropa, sofa lengkap dengan meja yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran yang rumit, berwara coklat bercampur silver, dilantai kayu tergerai karpet berwarna abu-abu dan berbulu tebal, juga ada perapian didepan sofa. Dan ruang keluarganya...,,,

Ehm kita tinggalkan saja bagian rumah Sakura yang lainnya, kita langsung ke kamar Sakura.

Kamar Sakura terletak dilantai dua. Di lantai 2, hanya ada 2 kamar tidur yaitu kamar Sakura dan kamar Sasori, tapi ada juga beberapa ruangan lainnya , sekali lagi gaya Jepang mendominasi bagian luar lantai 2, karena lantai 2 dipenuhi dengan lorong-lorong kecil berlantai kayu yang sangat bergaya Jepang, juga pintu-pintu geser yang bergaya Jepang.

Pintu kamar Sakura juga bergaya Jepang, tapi bedanya, pintu kamar Sakura berwarna Pink. Saat memasuki kamar Sakura, kita akan dibuat bingung, karena gaya Jepang dan Eropa dipadukan dalam satu ruangan. Dinding kamar Sakura dicat _soft pink_, beberapa gambar-gambar bunga Sakura kecil tersebar didinding. Lantainya kayu, tapi ditengah-tengah kamar ada karpet kecil berbulu yang tak jauh beda dengan yang berada di ruang tamu, hanya saja kali ini berwarna pink. Ranjang dengan Queen Size, dengan berseprai putih dan ada sedikit sentuhan pink. Meja rias yang berwarna pink, dan cermin besar yang berbingkai kayu hitam, disebelah meja rias ada meja belajar yang biasa biasa saja yang dilengkapi lemari buku, walaupun mejanya bisa-biasa saja, coba kita tengok benda apa saja yang ada di meja "biasa-biasa" tadi, laptop polos berwarna pink, hanya ada ukiran buah apel yang menghiasi laptop, tau kan mereknya? Disebelah laptop, ada 2 handphone iPhone yang ber-case Pink dan 1 iPod yang lagi-lagi berwarna PINK. Disebelah cermin besar, ada lemari baju besar, yang berbahan dasar kaca, dengan pintu yang digeser. Lalu ada 1 pintu kecil yang mengarah kekamar mandi. Tidak ada TV LED di kamar Sakura, karena ayah Sakura sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersamaan, sehingga tidak mengizinkan anak-anaknya memiliki TV pribadi. Lalu dimana bagian Jepangnya? Hanya ada dua gaya Jepang yang berada dikamar ini jika kau tidak memasukkan pintu gesernya, pertama meja kecil yang dikelilingi bantal bantal duduk yang kecil-kecil juga alasan meja yang tebal dan bbermotif bunga Sakura. Meja kecil itu sangat mirip dengan meja yang biasanya digunakan di ruang keluarga atau diruang makan dirumah tradisional Jepang, tau kan?, meja kecil itu berada diatas karpet. Lalu yang kedua, terdapat di bagian balkon kamar Sakura yang sungguh unik. Pemisah balkon kamar Sakura dan kamarnya hanya dibatasi dengan pintu geser kaca yang dilapisi dengan tirai berwarna putih dan pink pucat. Saat membuka pintu geser tadi, kita tidak mendapatkan teras kecil yang biasanya terdapat di balkon kamar biasa, tapi melainkan lantai kayu dan taman kecil yang dipenuhi dengan rumput-rumput hijau, juga kolam kecil yang berada di pojok taman, ada juga bangku taman dan lampu taman di taman kecil Sakura itu. Balkon unik Sakura tidak beratap, hanya ada trali besi hitam setinggi setengah meter yang menjadi penghalang agar seseorang tidak jatuh dari lantai dua, sungguh kamar yang unik.

Dan disinilah sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersahabat sangat lama ini berada, di balkon Sakura, mereka berdua terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, sesekali Sakura dan Ino menyeruput jus mereka, atau mencomot cookies yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"ehm, jadi Sasuke seperti itu yah?"sedang membicarakan Sasuke rupanya.

"yup, dia memang pendiam seperti itu, entahlah padahal kakaknya itu cerewet deh, ibunya juga, tapi ayahnya saja yang seperti dia, walaupun agak sedikit lebih ramah daripada dia." Kata Ino menjelaskan.

"hei, kenapa dari tadi kau terus menanyakan soal Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan..." kata Ino dan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

JLEB... kata-kata Ino sukses, membuat Sakura bersemu merah, ada semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

"eee. .jangan-jangan apa? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak deh, dia kan Tablemateku kan wajar saja kalau aku ingin tau tentang Sasuke kan?" kata Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"hm,, terserah kau sajalah, tapi asal kau tau saja, jika kau menyukai Sasuke, sama saja dengan cari mati, FG Sasuke itu galak loh.. Sasuke serang dikejar-kejar mereka setiap pagi, wajar saja sih dia punya FG begitu dia kan tampan, pintar, kaya, cool, oh perfect deh". Kata Ino sambil senyum-senyum.

"jangan-jangan kau yang menyukai Sasuke yah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit _keras?_

"hahhaha :D aku dulu menyukainya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyukaiku, jadi ku urungkan saja niatku untumendapatkan Sasuke, lagian dia itu belum pernah ada hubungan spesial dengan seorang gadis, kita saja yang udah bersahabat dengannya sejak SMP tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, hanya Naruto dann Sai saja yang paling dekat dengannya." Kata Ino menjelaskan.

"oh,, syukurlah..." kata Sakura kecepolosan..

"huh? Aduh benarkan kau menyukai Sasuke, ayolah Sakura jujur saja, kita kan sudah sahabatan sejak TK." Kata Ino sambil menampakkan muka memelasnya.

"hmm, bagaimana yah? Aku juga belum yakin, aku Cuma penasaran saja dengan sikapnya itu, hmm dia tampan sih.. hehehhe " kata Sakura malu-malu.

"hahhahah :D, bguslah, aku rasa kau juga harus segera mencari pacar Sakura, hmm banyak yang menyukaimu, hh ." kata Ino menasehati(kok kedengarannya Tua yah?) Sakura. Tapi hanya dibala Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"hmm, o yah, aku juga mau nanya, si Neji itu apanya Hinata sih?" tanya Sakura lagi, sambil mencomot cookies coklat yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"hmm, dia itu sepupunya Hinata, yah ia udah dari dulu bareng Hinata makanya udah anggap Hinata adiknya, soalnya keluarga Neji itu tidak ada diJepang, yah kabarnya hanya keluarga Hinata saja yang keturunan Hyuga yang bertempat tinggal di Konoha." Kata Ino sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"oh begitu yah? Eh kalau keluarga si Sasuke itu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"ckckkck, kau kemana saja?, apa kau tak memperhatikn marga UCHIHAnya itu? Kau tau kan bagaimana berjayanya keluarga UCHIHA sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, yah dan beruntungnya si Sasuke lahir di keluarga UCHIHA yang merupakan Uchiha yang paling kaya dari Uchiha lainnya, setelah kakek kandung Sasuke, si Madara meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, tapi anehnya keluarga Sasuke tetap bertahan tinggal di Jepang, padahal cabang Uchiha corp sudah tersebar kemana-mana, bahkan mendunia." Kata Ino sambil membayangkan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah, kalau soal itu juga aku tau, ayahku sudah beberapa kali merancang rumah atupun kantor dari keluarga Uchiha." Kata Sakura, dan kali ini sambil meminum jus strawberrynya.

"yaiyalah, keluarga Uchiha memilih rancangan seorang Haruno yang sudah bertahun-tahun dan turun temurun terkenal dengan keluarga arsitek, dunia juga sudah pada tau, siapa sih ayahmu itu? arsitek no 1 didunia, jadi wajar saja Uchiha mengambil rancangan ayahmu." Kata Ino lagi, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Sakura.

Sakura sudah tidak menggunakan seragamnya lagi, ia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa, untuk bawahan, Sakura hanya menggunakan celana kain yang pendek diatas lutut, dan untuk atasan Sakura hanya menggunakan kaos polos biru bericon SMILE di bagian dada dan perut, bertangan panjang bahkan sampai menutupi sebagian dari telapak tangannya dan berukuran panjang menutupi celana pendeknya. Rambutnya sudah tidak digerai lagi, rambutnya digulung keatas, tapi Sakura membiarkan poninya tetap menutupi jidatnya yang lebar. Bagaimana dengan Ino? Ino masih menggunakan seragamnya, ia menolak tawaran Sakura yang meinjamkannya bajunya, tapi rambutnya sudah tidak diikat satu lagi, Ino menggulung rambutnya seperti Sakura.

"'ah, sudah sore Sakura, aku pulang dulu yah." Kata Ino sambil beranjak dari bangku taman Sakura.

"Oke, aku antar sampai depan yah? Kamu aku suruh antar sopir saja yah? Saso-nii lagi di kampus." Kata Sakura sambil mentup pintu balkonnya, dan keluar dari kamar.

"Kaa-san dan Toy-sanmu mana?" tanya Ino

"hmm lagi keluar, sudahlah tak perlu pamit." Kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu depan.

"hmm jaa ne JIDAT,, sampai ketemu besok heheheh." Kata Ino saat mobil Sakura sudah ada di depan pintu.

"jaa PIG.."' kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan saat Ino sudah hampir memasuki mobilnya.

SKIIIIIIP TIME...

_**Kediaman Haruno 20:00 **_

Keluarga Haruno sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang, keluarga Haruno tidak menikmati dinner mereka dengan diam, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka membahas sesuatu saat makan malam, seperti sekarang ini. Ayah Sakura sedang membahas tentang sekolah Sakura, dan membahas keluarga _**uchiha?**_

"ehm, jadi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Saku-chan? Menyenangkan?" tanya Ayah Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"tentu saja Tou-san,, sekolahku menyenangkan, aku langsung mendapatkan tean-teman yang baik, dan menarik." Kata Sakura sembari meminum jus strawberrynya.

"hei, Saku-chan, apakah sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu disekolah barumu? Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Sasori menjahili Sakura.

JLEB... wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan hampir saja ia memuntahkan Jusnya.

"uhuk uhuk,, Saso-nii!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah, malu karena tebakan Sasori benar.

"Saso-kun, jangan menggoda Saku-chan," tegur Ibu Sakura, karena kasihan melihat anak perempuannya sudah semerah tomat.

"hahahaha :D, eh tapi bu, aku lupa bilang nih, ada yang menarik loh di sekolah Sakura sebenarnya..." Sasori sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dan melirik Sakura. Membuat semuanya penasaran, kecuali Sakura yang hanya mengacuhkan kakaknya, dan hanya meminum jus strawberrynya.

"ada apa Sasori? Tanya ayah _mereka_.

"hmm,, sebenarnya anak sahabat ayah juga sekolah ditempat Sakura." Kata Sasori yang semakin membuat ayahnya penasaran, tapi masih diacuhkan oleh Sakura.

"siapa?" tanya Ayah dan Ibu kompak.

"si UCHIHA SASUKE!"

BYURR...

Sakura kaget mendengar nama Sasuke disebut oleh kata-katanya, karena kaget, ia menyemburkan air mineral yang sedang diminumnya.

"Uhuk uhuk, ehm ehm.."

"ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Ibu Sakura khawatir melihat ayahnya.

"ah, tidak apa Bu, tadi hanya keselek saja." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"keselek atau keselek? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai si Sasuke yah?" tanya Sasori, menggoda adiknya.

"SASO-NII!" bentak Sakura, dengan wajah yang memerah.

"hahahhahah :D kenapa kau sudah merah begitu, kau sudah ketemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

"ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya, aku ehmm,, bertabrakan dengannya, dia juga teman saso-nii.."kata Sakura malu-malu.

"hahahahh :D, kebetulan sekali yah.. Sasuke itu anak dari sahabat ayah kan?" tanya Sasori kepada ayahnya.

" ya,, keluarga Fugaku berhubungan baik dengan keluarga kita, semua mansion mereka, dan gedung-gedung uchiha corp, adalah rancangan ayah, jadi wajar saja kami berteman baik."

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"ia, dan rencananya lusa nanti ayah akan mengundang keluarga mereka makan malam saat Fugaku pulang dari Belanda."

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"hahahhah :D, ia, jadi berdandan yang cantik yah adekku, berdandan buat si Sasuke." Kata Sasori mengerjai Sakura.

_**To be continue...**_

_**A/N: maaf lama, n pendek banget yah.. gomen ne... mohon reviewnya lagi yah...supaya saya semangat nulisnya.. heheheheh review kalian semua penyemangat Ai.. mohon commentnya juga yah.. **_

_**Maaf kalau gaje lagi... gomenne...**_

_**Review please.. , **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MASASHI KISIMOTO

Rated : T

Pair : SASUSAKU slight GAASAKU

Warning : OOC, typo (banyak), AU.

.

.

.

.

"_Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" tanya Sakura kaget._

"_hahahhah :D, ia, jadi berdandan yang cantik yah adekku, berdandan buat si Sasuke." Kata Sasori mengerjai Sakura._

Chap 4 : UCHIHARUNO

_**Masih dirumah Sakura..**_

"Saso-nii, kenapa suka sekali menggodaku?" tanya Sakura ngambek..

" hahaha :D, gomen ne,, kakak tadi Cuma iseng aja kok.. aduh jangan ngambek gitu dong,"

" sudah-sudah, Sasori jangan menggodai Sakura terus, kan kasian mukanya sudah merah begitu, hahahahaha " kata ayah Sakura ikut menggodai Sakura.

"Tou-san..." kata Sakura lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" hahah :D maaf nak, oke sudah – sudah, ayah dan Sasori tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi, ehm lebih baik kita membicarakan rencana ayah tentang mengundang keluarga Fugaku." Kata Ayah Sakura, memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

Dan mulailah mereka membicarakan acara "makan malam" itu, sungguh keluarga yang harmonis.

_**Disaat yang sama, Mansion Uchiha..**_

Sasuke POV

Sudah 2 jam aku duduk bermalas-malasan di ranjangku ini, sudah 2 jam juga iPadku bertengger di tanganku, sudah 2 jam juga si aniki BAKA ini bertengger di meja belajarku, memainkan laptopku sambil mengoceh sejuta hal-hal yang menurutku sangat TIDAK PENTING. Hh,, BOSAN,, yah tentu saja aku merasa - lagi aku membuka situs web yang sangat mendunia sekarang, yah FACEBOOK, hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja, mengatasi rasa bosanku, yang walaupun aku yakin hanya bisa diatasi dengan Saku.. eh lupakan. Aku mulai membuka account , dan mulai membaca status-status yang membuatku tambah bosan saja.

**20 notifications**

**145 new messages**

**325 friends request**

**HOME**

**WHATS ON YOUR MIND?**

**..**

**Yamanaka Ino**: hiks,, Sai-kun kapan kau pulang? T.T . 40 seconds ago. **Comment- Like**

**Sai **and **Yamanaka Ino **like this.

"huh, membosankan saja.. dasar pasangan lebay, baru juga seminggu." Kataku saat melihat status Ino. Aku kembali melihat status status lainnya.

**Lee ChYand SaKura ForEvER : **aduh,, Saku-chan! :* aku love attack nih.. . 2 minutes ago. **Comment- Like**

**Gai **and **Lee ChYand SaKura ForEvER **like this. .

"cih sejak kapan si alis tebal itu mengganti namanya? Bawa nama Sakura lagi? Ah dasar. " kataku saat melihat status Lee .

**Inuzuka Kiba : **ah, jadi suka sama warna Pink nih.. 3 minutes ago. **Comment- Like**

**Inuzuka Kiba **and **23 others **like this.

View all 13 comments.

**Inuzuka Kiba: **thanx yah bat yang like. at 21:22 pm

**Lee ChYand SaKura ForEvER : ** kamu bicarakan Saku-chanku yah? Ayo ngaku!. at 21:25 pm.

**Inuzuka Kiba : ** hei hei sejak kapan kamu pake embel embel KU? Emang punya kamu?. at 21:26 pm.

**Sabaku no Gaara : ** ih , si alis tebal ngaku-ngau loh. at 21:28 pm

**Lee ChYand SaKura ForEvER : ** Kiba : emang napa? Bentar jadi punya gua!

Gaara : hah, biarin aja,, cemburu yah? at 21:30 pm

**Sabaku no Gaara : ... **at 21:31 pm

**Inuzuka Kiba : ** punya lo? Aduh,, gak bakal deh,, gua yang bakal ngambil Saku-chan duluan.

**Uzumaki Naruto : **wah, lagi rebutin Saku-chan yah? mending nyerah aja deh, mending si Sakura buat Teme saja. at 21:35 pm

**Lee ChYand SaKura ForEvER : ** Naruto: eh? Emang si Sasuke naksir juga yah ma Sakura? at 21:40 pm

**Uzumaki Naruto : **gag tau sih,, tapi kayanya cocok aja si Teme kalau ama si Sakura, ia ga? Si Sakura kan cantik. at 21:42 pm

**Yamanaka Ino : ** kok jadi ngomongin si Sasuke, tapi aku Setuju tuh kalau si Sasuke jadian ama Sakura, Sasuke kan belum pernah pacaran, si Sakura juga,, cocok kan? Haruno x Uchiha SEMPURNA. at 21:45 pm

**Uzumaki Naruto : **beneran nih si Sakura belum punya pacar,,? Aduh keren tuh Uchiha x Haruno = UCHIHARUNO... aduh keren2... at 21:47 pm

**Inuzuka Kiba : ** hei kalian semua,, ngotori status gua aja... pokoknya Sakura punya GUA!

Deg deg deg

Cih.. sialan si Dobe, ngapain juga dia nulis namaku? Aduh malu-maluin aja.. tapi kok jantungku berdebar-debar lagi sih? Aduh jangan bilang kalu aku malu karena UCHIHARUNO.. aduh Sasuke sadar! Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha itu _blushing_ apalagi Cuma karena .. aduh apa-apain sih? Mengingat namanya saja wajahku memanas. Batinku saat melihat comment-comment sialan itu.

"ciee,, Sasuke lagi deket ma cewek yah? aduh kok gak cerita sih?" tanya Aniki tiba-tiba, yang membuatku bingung. Jangan-jangan.. ah gak mungkin..

"baka! Denger gosip darimana lagi sih?" tanyaku ketus.

"ah, UCHIHARUNO,, keren tuh, kebetulan banget kakaknya sahabat anikimu ini, hahahahah :D" aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata itachi. Berarti dia udah lihat dong yang di FB.

"Itachi, lo lihat yah?"

"woy, gua kakak lo, panggil aniki dong, ia lah gua lihat. nih lagi rame di perbincangkan, banyak yang like and comment loh,, lihat aja commentnya udah hampir 20, isinya ngeributin lo and Sakura,hahahahah :D jadi pengen cerita sama Sasori." Kata Itachi panjang lebar.

"BAKAAAA ANIKI! Ini gara-gara si Dobe nih, awas aja dia besok, gue tabok! Eh Baka, jangan cerita-cerita ama teman lo, apalagi sama si merah itu." Kataku kesal.

"Eh, tapi Si Sasori itu kakaknya Sakura loh, jangan-jangan kamu belum dengar soal hubungan kita dengan Haruno yah? aduh kau sih cuek bebek!" kata Itachi lagi.

Hubungan Uchiha dan Haruno? Jangan-jangan aku ama Sakura saudara? Aduh gak bisa nikah dong.. (loh? o.O), walaupun penasaran dengan cerita Itachi, aku pura-pura tak peduli, aku berjalan kearah lemari buku, berpura-pura memilih-milih buku.

"jahh, dasar otouto-ku, pura-pura gak peduli yah? aku udah sama kamu sejak 16 tahun yang lalu, jadi watak kamu itu, udah aku hafal semuanya." Kata Itachi lagi, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan, dan memilih buku Fisika lalu membacanya di tepi ranjang.

Sasuke POV end

"hn," hanya 2 kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"dasar manusia HN! Ya udah, aku malas cerita panjang lebar, intinya ayah Sakura sahabat ayah, ayah Sakura juga arsitek hebat yang merancang semua bangunan Uchiha Corp plus semua mansion kita, ya ayah Sakura, jadi kalau kamu mau ngedeketin Sakura, pasti dapat lampu hijau dari keluarganya, lagian Sakura cantik, atau aku aja yang nikah ma Sakura, dia gak mungkin nolak aku yang ganteng ini." kata Itachi, sambil melirik jahil kepada adiknya.

"kamu kan udah punya HANA! " kata Sasuke cepat, dan berhasil membuat Itachi ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahahahahahahahhahahahah :D, kamu cemburu yah? aduh sasu-nyan lucu sekali, hahahahahahaha :D." Kata Itachi sambil menghapus sedikit air mata yang berada diekor matanya.

"cih, BAKA!" kata Sasuke ketus, sembari memalingkan wajahnya, karena menyembunyikan wajahnya yang udah memerah dari itachi. Lalu itachi ketawa lagi dan berlalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang _blushing?_ Dan bingung. Melihat kakaknya sudah keluar dari kamarnya, ia kembali membuka iPadnya, dan melihat kembali tulisan UCHIHARUNO, seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Deg deg deg , jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat lagi, wajahnya memanas lagi, saat melihat tulisan yang diketik Ino tadi.

"apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Ah Sakura, apa aku benar menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke pada diinya sendiri, sambil memegang dada bidangnya, memastikan detak jantungnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, wajahnya memanas, apa ini yang dikatakan dengan suka? Petanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya, pertanyan yang sulit dipecahakan, bahkan untuk si jenius Uchiha, ia lebih memilih soal-soal gila Orochimaru dari pada mengartikan perasaannya sekarang. Karena pusing dengan perasaanya sendiri, Sasuke memilih berkutat dengan iPodnya, dan mulai memainkan playlistnya, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak sedang berpihak dengan bungsu uchiha ini, memainkan , justru membuat Sasuke membayangkan wajah seseorang, seseorang yang sejak tadi pagi mengacaukan pikirannya, seseorang yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan marga UCHIHAnya. Karena kesal, ia membuang iPodnya sembarang, dan memaksa matanya terpejam, beberapa menit kemudian, si bungsu tampan ini sudah berada di dalam mimpinya, terlihat ia trsenyum dalam mimpinya, mimpi apa dia? Mimpi indah eh?

...Ai Yura...

Pagi hari yang cerah, cukup membuat gadis cantik ini bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya ke area KHS, hari ini Sakura memakai seragam yang sama seperti kemarin, tapi rambutnya tidak digerai seperti kemarin, kali ini Sakura mengikat satu rambutnya, memakerkan tengkuknya yang putih, tapi tetap menyisakan beberapa helai rambut dibagian depan. Sakura menyanyi pelan, mengikuti alunan musik yang berasal dari iPodnya, ia terus meolncat-loncat tidak jelas dalam perjalanannya ke kelas, entah apa yang membuat gadis ini begitu bersemangat. Sakura datang terlalu pagi hari ini, tidak banyak siswa yang sudah datang kesekolah, hanya siswa-siswa yang melakukan piket saja yang sudah datang kesekolah, lalu apa Sakura juga ada jadwal piket hari ini? jawabannya TIDAK, ia hanya ingin datang pagi saja, itulah alasan yang iaberikan pada seuruh anggota keluarganya tadi pagi.

Ceklek..

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dengan bersemangat, ia masih bernyanyi tidak jelas, sampai seseorang menyapanya.

"ohayo Haruno-san." sapa pemuda berambut merah, yang sedang melakukan tugas piketnya. Terpancar rasa kagum dan senang dari kedua bola mata pemuda itu saat melihat Sakura sedang berada didepannya.

"ah,, ohayou... emm..

"Sabaku no Gaara, itu namaku, senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura." kata pemuda yang bernama gaara itu.

"ah, Sabaku-san Ohayou.." kata Sakura pelan, dan tersenyum manis. Senyum manis Sakura sukses membuat jantung Gaara bergetar hebat, jujur saja Gaara sudah menyukai Sakura sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya, jadi wajar bukan? Jika kau deg-degan saat melihat orang yang kausukai tersenyum tulus padamu di pagi hari, seperti yang sedang dialami pemuda berambut merah dan bertato Ai ini, (wah nama Author tuh.. XD).

"eh, Haruno-san, apa kau juga ada piket hari ini?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"heheh, sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin datang cepat mm... sakura menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Gaara menatapnya bingung.

" ah bagaimana kalau aku membantumu piket saja?." kata Sakura cepat.

"huh? tak apa?" tanya Gaara, mencoba bersikap santai, padahal hatinya sudah senang bukanmain, karena Sakura ingin membantunya.

"tentu saja, ayo aku sapu bagian sini, dan Gaara-kun menyapu bagian sana, o yah panggilnya Sakura saja." kata Sakura sambil menyambar sapu yang ada ditangan Gaara, karena Sakura yang mengambil sapu yang ada di tangan Gaara, membuat jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh, Gaara dapat mencium parfume yang digunakan Sakura dari jarak mereka, parfume yang menenangkan, nyaman, dan hangat. Aroma bunga Sakura jelas memenuhi hidung Gaara, darahnya berdesir hebat, jantungnya makin tidak karuan, wajahnya memanas, dengan gerakan cepat Gaara membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke arah yang diperintahkan Sakura tadi. Lebih baik menyapu saja, daripada lama-lama disamping Sakura,pikirnya.

HENING...

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, tidak ada yang mengangkat bicara, hanay suara kursi, atau meja yang diseret-seret, atau gumaman Sakura yang masih mendengarkan iPodnya. Gumaman yang hanya Sakura saja yang bisa mendengar.

"eh, Gaara-kun, mengapa hanya kau saja yang piket?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"sebenarnya, aku tidak sendiri, paling sebentar lagi si Sasuke datang." Kata Gaara, sambil membersihkan papan tulis.

JLEB.. deg deg deg

Sakura kaget mendengar nama Sasuke disebut Gaara, jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat, saat Sakura masih sibuk mengendalikan dirinya, saat itulah pintu kelas dibuka. Petugas piket yang sebelumnya disebut Gaara tadi telah datang. Yep Uchiha Sasuke telah datang dan kaget melihat Sakura sedang berada di kelas bersama Gaara?.

"ah, Uchiha san, kau sudah datang ya." Kata Gaara, ada sedikit nada kesal yang terdengar dai kalimat Gaara. Mengapa? Merasa Sasuke menggaggunya, mungkin.

"hn." Kata Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menatap Gaara datar, setelah itu matanya beralih kesosok pink yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, Sasuke melirik sapu yang berada ditangan Sakura, lalu menyeringai, Sasuke berniat membuat Gaara cemburu. Asal kalian tau saja, Sasuke sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Gaara itu menyukai Sakura, comment yang diberikan Gaara distatus Kiba semalam cukup menjadi bukti. Aneh bukan? Seorang Gaara yang sifatnya tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke mengomentari sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, membuat Gaara juga sakura bingung, Gaara melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka, dan Sakura melihat dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura, saat ia sudah berada didepan Sakura, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Sakura, sama seperti Gaara, Sasuke juga dapat mencium parfume Sakura, apalagi dari jarak yang sedekat itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang, tapi segera dikendalikannya karena keinginan untuk mengerjai Gaara sudah bulat. Sakura tidak berbuat apa-apa, tingkah Sasuke sudah cukup membuat Sakura menjadi patung, apalagi deru nafas Sasuke yang sangat terasa di telinga dan leher Sakura membuatya geli tertahankan, aroma maskulin Sasuke sudah memenuhi rongga hidungnya, wajahnya memerah dan hanya bisa diam. Gaara yang melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke menahan amarahnya dan menggeram pelan, tangannya sudah dikepalkan. Sasuke makin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sakura, mulutnya sudah berada tepat disamping telinga Sakura, lalu ia mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku, kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang sedang memegang gagang sapu, kemudian berbisik...

"pinjam sapunya yah, Sakura.." kata Sasuke berbisik, lalu mengambil sapu yang ada di tangan Sakura, setelah itu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang bingung,blushing,malu, dn marah . Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah Gaara yang sangat kesal, lalu tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah semerah tomat.

"apa-apaan tadi? Dasar Sasuke MENYEBALKAN!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak dikamar mandi. Setelah kejadian _tadi_, dengan langkah seribu, Sakura meninggalkan kelas, dengan beralasan kalau ia ingin buang air kecil dikamar mandi, padahal ia sedang menenangkan dirinya dikamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin datang pagi lagi. Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura berkali-kali.

...Ai Yura...

Tik tik tik...

Dentuman jarum jam mewarnai keheningan di ruangan kelas Sakura, hanya bunyi goresan kapur dipapan tulis yang teerdengar, atau bunyi kertas yang berasal dari laci Naruto, entah apa yang dilakukan bocah Kuning itu.

wuuuuuuuuuuush

Hembusan angin menggelitik telinga Sakura saat angin itu masuk melalui jendela kelas, Sakura duduk disamping jendela, dan disebelah Uchiha. Saat angin masuk untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menggelitik telinganya, membelai pipinya lembut, menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Sakura.

Saat itu juga Sasuke melirik kearahnya, dan saat itu juga ia dapat menghirup parfume Sakura untuk ketiga kalinya, karena angin yang masuk dari arah jendela, wangi parfume yang seperti tadi, juga wangi strawberry yang sepertinya berasal dari rambut pink Sakura. Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya, meghirup aroma itu lebih dalam, memenuhi rongga hidungnya dengan aroma Sakura, menghirup aroma itu dengan nikmat seakan-akan aroma Sakura adalah candu yang sudah tidak bisa dilepasnya lagi. Tapi sungguh malang nasib Uchiha bungsu ini. Pada saat ia sedang menikmati situasinya sekarang, Naruto mengganggu "acara" Sasuke.

"hei Teme!" kata Naruto pelan, karena takut kalau Orochimaru _sensei _mendengarnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"sore nanti, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"jemput tou-sanku, emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"oh, paman Fugaku dah balik yah? asik, pasti dapat oleh2." Kata Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi malas oleh Sasuke.

"emang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"mungkin jam 5 gitu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura POV

Saat itu, aku sedang menikmati angin sambil memejamkan mataku, diam-diam aku mendengar percakapan Teme-Dobe itu, membicarakan om Fugaku rupanya. Hff, apa Sasuke tau kalau besok keluarganya akan datang kerumahku? Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sasuke. Cih, pasti karena kejadian tadi pagi, ah mengingat seringainya itu, argh... Sasuke-kun menyebalkan. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, karena tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku, sampai Naruto menegurku.

"eh Sakura-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang pelan.

"hmm,, tidak kenpa-kenapa.. heheheh " kataku cepat.

Lalu kulihat naruto tersenyum jahil dan melirik Sasuke jahil. Membuatku bingung saja, apa yang ingin dilakukannya?.

"eh, Saku-chan, apa tadi malam kau membuka Facebook?" tanya Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini disertai dengan senyuman yang jahil, dan melirik Sasuke. Kulihat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia memberikan Naruto deathglare yang kurasa sangat membunuh itu, tapi sepertinya tidak diperdulikan Naruto, ia beralih memandangku, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

"ehm, ia, semalam aku buka Facebook, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"apa kau tidak melihat status Kiba eh? Tadi malam, statusnya jadi ngetrend se KHS loh.." katanya lagi, yang membuatku semakin bingung saja. aku memang online facebook semalam, tapi anak-anak KHS kan belum mejadi temanku di Facebook, Cuma Ino saja.

"ehm,, tidak, soalnya anak-anak KHS belum aku add, kecuali Ino, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kulihat Sasuke, yang semakin mempertajam _deathglare_nya, dan sekali lagi Naruto mengacuhkan deathgalare mematikan Sasuke.. hii aku saja yang hanya melihat langsung merinding. Kudengar naruto membuka mulutnya, dan ingin berkata sesuatu.

"oh, kalau begitu nama Saku-chan siapa? Aku mau add." Tanya naruto lagi.

"ehm Haruno Sakura itu namaku, nanti add yah, aku pasti bakal confirm." Kataku senang.

"oke.. eh Saku-chan, tau tidak, tadi malam itu...

Belum selesai Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Oro-sensei sudah mememergoki aku dan Naruto.

UZUMAKI NARUTO! MENGHADAP KE PAPAN TULIS! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH?. Bentak Oro-sensei, yang membuat semuanya merinding, termasuk aku.

"ah, sumi masen sensei,," kata Naruto takut takut.

"Baka..." Sasuke mengatai naruto pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar. Lalu ia mentapku datar, karena tidak tau mau melakukan apa, saat dilihat Sasuke aku mengeluarkan lidahku, dan melet-melet ke arahnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan cubitan kecil dipipiku...

Deg.. aku hanya diam saja, saat ia mencubitku.

Oh KAMI SAMA.. aku malu sekali saat itu, untung saja Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang merah ini, ah sepertinya aku sudah terjerat dengan pesona Sasuke, bagaimana ini?

Sakura POV end.

SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIP TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME

Teeeeeeeeeeeeet teeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Sudah waktunya pulang, semua siswa berlarian keluar kelas, tapi tidak untuk Sakura, ia sedang kesal dengan kakaknya, baru saja ia mendapat sms dari Sasori, ingin sekali ia menjitak kakaknya saat membaca sms kakaknya itu.

_**From : nii-san**_

_**Subject : gomen**_

_**Saku-chan, maaf Nii-san tidak bisa menjemputmu , soalnya Nii-san ada urusan sebentar. Oke oke? Pulangnya bareng Ino yah.. atau si Bungsu Uchiha saja. hahahahah :D jangan pulang dengan orang yang tidak kita **_**kenal yah. hati-hati yah.**

"argh, apa-apaan si NiI-san itu, lepas tanggung jawab, ihhh,, menyebalkan." Kata Sakura kesal.

Lalu ia pergi menghampiri Ino, yang baru saja sedang berkumpul denga Ten-ten dan Hinata, ia berniat ingin pulang dengan Ino. Baru saja ia sampai ditempat Ino, Ino langsung memeluknya tiba-tiba.

" Sakura, tebak apa yang dikatakan Sai tadi.." kata Ino tia-tiba. Dan hanya ditanggapai malas oleh Ten-ten dan Sakura.

"apa?" kata Sakura sekenanya.

"Sai sudah ada dibandara, dan ia ingin aku menjemputnya, aduhh kau tau, aku senang sekali,, akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Sai lagi." Kata Ino senang, dan sekali lagi hanya ditanggapi malas oleh Tenten, tapi wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

" ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura.

"ah, tak apa.. aku pergi dulu yah.." kata Sakura cepat.

Sakura langsung berlari keluar kelas, ia tidak ingin mengganggu rencana Ino yang akan keluar dengan Sai. Dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri didepan gerbang saja, berpura-pura menunggu penjemput, agar Ino tidak curiga.

"ah, aku gak mungkin pulang sendiri kan?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Sementara itu...**_

Di kelas Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara sedang mengerjakan piket mereka, dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mau angkat bicara.

_**Back to Sakura...**_

"uh,, sudah 30 menit nih, aku pulang dengan siapa? Apa dengan... ah tidak – tidak, aku tidak mungkin pulang dengannya, tapi kalau bukan dengan dia, siapa lagi? Uh..." keluh Sakur frustasi.

Ia tidak ia tidak ia tidak ia tidak, apa ia saja yah? argh... astaga.. bagaimana ini? kata Sakura lagi bingung.

_**Dikelas...**_

Gaara POV

Kuso! Sekarang aku terjebak dengannya, kenpa juga aku harus piket dengannya. Argh Si sasuke ini, membuatku bingung saja, apa ia juga menyukai Sakura? yang menyukai Sakura kan banyak, tapi kalau Uchiha juga ikut campur, argh maka habislah kesempatan. Apa tadi pagi dia memang berniat membuatku cemburu? Argh,, tapi tadi pagi Sakura langsung mememrah wajahnya saat didekati Sasuke, apa dia sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke? Ah tidak mungkin, tapi mungkin saja sih...

Aku terus bertanya-tanya sambil menyapu, aku masih terus bertanya sampai ada ..

BRAAAK... pintu kelas kami dibuka dengan paksa, seketika aku dan Sasuke melihat dan siapa yang datang. JLEB.. aku kaget melihat siapa yang datang, orang yang daritadi terus mengganggu pikiranku muncul dihadapanku, aku melirik Sasuke dan kulihat dia _menyeringai _lagi? Ah apa sih Sasuke itu. Setelah menyeringai, ia kembali menyapu tanpa menyapa Sakura. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya saat Sasuke kembali menyapu tanpa menyapanya, aku terus menatapnya, tapi sepertinya ia sedang fokus dengan Sasuke, tapi apa yang diinginkannya kemali kekelas? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?

"Sasuke-kun..." akhirnya Sakura bersuara juga.. tapi Hei? Dia memanggil Sasuke?

"hn.." hanya 2 kata itu yang dijawab Sasuke, tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, kulihat dia mengembungkan pipinya dan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"hmm, ano Sasuke-kun... sebenarnya,, aku ingin minta tolong..." kata Sakura ragu, ah membuatku penasaran saja.

"hn." 2 kata itu lagi. Apa sih Sasuke ini?

"ehm,, ano,, aduh bilangnnya bagaimana yah? sebenarnya, ini .. itu loh.. aduh,, e..

"bicara yang jelas Sakura.." kata Sasuke memtong perkataan Sakura yang muter-muter itu, dan kali ini ia menatap Sakura. Uh aku seperti orang bodoh saja, memperhatikan mereka.

"sebenarnya, aku ingin minta tolong, bisa tidak, kau antar aku pulang?" kata Sakura lagi, dengan wajah yang memerah. Hei kenapa Sakura meminta tolong pada Sasuke?. Lalu kulihat Sasuke lagi, dan seringai seperti tadi pagi keluar lagi. Apa yng ingin dilakukannya?

"tidak mau! Pulang sendiri saja." What The hell? Dia tidak mau membantu Sakura? lebih baik aku saja, baru saja aku mau menawarkan antuanku, tapi Sasuke bicara lagi..

"aku mau mengantarmu pulang, tapi ada syaratnya?" apa? Syarat? Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke? Awas saja kalau dia macam-macam.

"eh Syarat? Apa syaratnya Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura lagi, hei anak ini kenapa terima-terrima saja? apa dia sepolos itu?

"hmm,, temani aku ke ttoko buku besok, setelah pulang sekolah, bagaimana?" apa? Ah Sasuke ini memanfaatkan permintaan Sakura untuk mengajaknya kencan eh?

" ke toko buku? Besok? Aduh bagaimana yah?" kata Sakura menimbang-nimbang.

" kalau kau tak mau, pulang saja sendiri.." kata Sasuke lagi mengncamnya.

"ah,, baiklah, tapi aku pulang seelum jam 3 sore, bagaimana?" kata Sakura frustasi.

" hmm,,tidak, besok kita selesai jam 4, aku jemput kau jam 2 dirumahmu, tidak ada penawaran lagi, ayo kita pulang." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, dan meninggalkan Sakura. melihat Sasuke yang sudah pergi duluan, Sakura hendak menyusulnya, tapi dia...

"jaa-ne Gaara-kun..." pamit Sakura pelan. Hei, berarti dia sudah menyadari keberadanku kan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong padaku saja. apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua ... ah tidak mungkin.

Gaara POV end

_**Diparkiran sekolah...**_

Sakura berdiri didepan tempat pariran, ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai mobil Ferarri keluaran terbaru, Ferrari 599 GTB Eligos black . tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura masuk kedalam mobil, dan wuuuuuuush mobil sasuke sudah melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada adis berambut merah yang mengikuti mereka sampai area parkir.

"cih, awas kau Haruno, lihat saja besok..."

_**To be continue...**_

_**a/n : goooooooomen,,, buat semua yang nunggu updatetan FF ini, Ai updatenya telaaaaaat. Gomen ne.. maaf juga, jika bagian-bagian akhir chapter 4 susah dimengerti, dan kurang bagus, kurang telit de el el.. gomen ne... soalnya Ai uat bagian-bagian akhir chpater ini cepat-cepat, dan tidak fokus, karena OSIS disekolah Ai lagi sibuk juga banak tugas dari guru, gomen ne...**_

_**walaupun Ai malu bilang ini.. but..**_

_**review please.. (puppy eyes)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MASASHI KISIMOTO

Rated : T

Pair : SASUSAKU slight GAASAKU

Warning : OOC, typo (banyak), AU.

.

.

.

.

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada adis berambut merah yang mengikuti mereka sampai area parkir._

"_cih, awas kau Haruno, lihat saja besok..."_

Chapter 5

_**Di mobil...**_

Normal POV

"Baru saja aku masuk kedalam mobil ini, tapi Sasuke sudah melaju duluan, cih, membosankan diantar Sasuke, dia kok daritadi diam sih? Apa dia tidak ingin mengantarku? Huft..." batin Sakura saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya sesekali keduanya angkat suara, hanya pada saat Sakura menjelaskan jalan kerumahnya, dan ditanggapi "Hn" oleh Sasuke.

_**Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha...**_

"Sasori, gak jemput adek lo?bukannya udah waktunya pulang..? tanya pria yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, tapi bedanya Sasuke versi ini berKuncir satu.

"Ehm, tadi udah gua sms, gua suruh pulang sama temannya." Jawab Sasori, sambil melanjutkan membaca artikel yang ada di Internet.

Yep, mari kita perjelas. Sasori sekarang berada dikamar Itachi bersama Deidara juga, rencananya mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama-sama, tapi sepertiya yang bekerja hanya Sasori saja, sementara Deidara dan Itachi sibuk masing-masing. Deidara yang main PS3, dan Itachi yang lagi online FB. Ckckck . lanjut...

"Eh Sasori punya adek un? Cewek apa cowok un?" tanya seseorang lagi, yang kali ini hampir mirip dengan Ino, yep Deidara, tapi bukan kakak Ino loh.. Cuma mirip rambutnya doang.

"Cewek, kenapa? Dia masih kecil, jadi awas aja kalo lo berani ganggu!." Kata Sasori cepat sambil melempar _death-glare_nya ke Deidara

"Nanti bawa kesini yah un, soalnya aku belum pernah lihat imoutonya Sasori un, kalau Otoutonya Itachi mah sering, udah bosan un!." Kata Deidara sambil melet melet kearahnya Itachi, dan hanya ditanggapi bosan Itachi.

"Ia, nanti aku bawa, cantik lohh... manis dan imut mirip Nii-sannya ini." kata Sasori narsis. (_**ckck tapi kamu emang Imut kok.. hohohoh :D *digebukin FG sasori**_)

"huekk, imut?kamu? ah jangan suka bohong, btw aku mau lihat fotonya un.. ada gak?" kata Deidara lagi.

"Nih." Kata Sasori sambil memberikan BlackBerrynya ke Deidara, melihat Deidara yang terkesima, Itachi ikut-ikutan melihat HP Sasori. Foto Sakura saat musim salju terpampang jelas di screen HP Sasori. Di foto itu, Sakura menggunakan sweater biru muda, topi berbahan wol putih menutupi sebagian kepalanya, juga Syal berwarna peach melingkari lehernya. Untuk bawahan, Sakura memakai celana pendek putih dan sepatu Boot biru yang menutupi kakinya sampai melewati mata kaki, jarinya membentuk huruf V dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Sungguh satu kata yang ada di otak kedua pria itu.

"imuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.." kata Itachi dan Deidara bersamaan, membuat Sasori menyeringai lebar.(_**aAAAaaa)**_.

"Yaiyalah, Nii-sannya ganteng gini, heheheh :D" kata Sasori, Narsis lagi!.

" Cih, tapi beruntung banget Sasuke dijodohin sama Sakura, kalau gue, gak bakal bilang tidak." Kata Itachi sambil menerawang.

"Ng? Gue lapor Hana! Eh Nani? Tadi lo bilang dijodohn ma si "HN"? siapa yang jodohin? Ortu kita? Kok cepat amat?" Tanya Sasori banyak-banyak, dengan gaya berdiri dengan tidak elitnya dan mulut ternganga. Deidara yang melihat Sasori langsung menatap heran, sambil memberikan tatapan yang bermakana "SANTAIAJAKALI!LEBAYDEHLU". tapi Itachi yng juga melhiat Sasori, hanya mempertahankan wajahnya yang datar. (_**sungguh Uchiha)**_.

"Ia, tapi dijodohin sama teman-temannya, lagi ramai tuh di Facebook, udah 400 lebih yang comment, Sasuke sih banyak fansnya, terus Sakura juga banyak fansnya, jadi banyak yang nolak-nolak gitu, tapi banyak yang dukung juga, bahkan ada singkatan nama mereka berdua loh, UCHIHARUNO SASUSAKU, hahaah itu singkatannya." Kata Itachi menjelaskan, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Sakura?

"Hehehe, wah tapi lucu juga un, Sasucake jadian sama imoutonya Sasori, tapi beruntung amat si Sasucake, wajar sih. Sasucake kan keren un." Kata Deidara yang juga senyum-senyum sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke? Loh loh?

"Hehehe, tapi ngomong-ngomong keluargamu kayanya bakal diundang makan malam di rumahku, kalau Paman Fugaku sudah pulang." Kata Sasori yang JUGA senyum-senyum sambil membayangkan wajah **AUTHOR? (just kidding XD), **aslinya Sasori membayangkan pembicaraan tentang makan malam UCHIHARUNO itu.

"Hmm,, baguslah.. ." kata Itachi lagi.

"Jangan-jangan, acara perjodohan un?" tanya Deidara.

"No idea… eh sudah-sudah, kita daritadi tugasnya belum selesai, ayo kerja." Perintah Sasori, dan hanya ditanggapi gerakan malas oleh kedua sahabatnya.

_**Didepan pagar Sakura..**_

"Arigatou nee Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura sebelum membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Aa.. tunggu sebentar.." cegah Sasuke saat Sakura ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Hmm?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Nih, minta atau emailmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan iPhonenya ke Sakura. jika dilihat baik-baik ada sedikit semburat tipis berwarna pink muncul dikedua pipi tirus Uchiha bungsu ini.

"No ponselku?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Cih, tidak jadi,, " kata Sasuke sambil menarik kembali Hpnya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Eh,, ia ia,," kata Sakura sambil menarik kembali iPhone Sasuke dan mulai mengetik no ponsel dan emailnya., lalu mengembalikan iPhone Sasuke lagi.

"Jaa-ne Sasuke-_kun_, Arigtou.." kata Sakura sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Hn..". sedetik kemudian, _ferrari 599 GTB Eligos (black) Sasuke _ sudah melaju meninggalkan gerbang kediaman Haruno. Dari jauh Sasuke, masih bisa melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya sampai sasuke melewati tikungan pertama.

Sasuke mengendarai mobinya dengan santai, tidak ngebut seperti biasanya dan kali ini wajahnya tidak datar, ia terus tersenyum, yang aku yakin Senyumannya bisa bikin Karin dan sejuta FG sasuke _ngefly fly_, (**AUTHOR JUGA LOH..****)** sesekali Sasuke melirik Hpnya, tertera jelas no Hp dan alamat email Sakura discreen iPhone Sasuke. Sasuke masih belum menyimpan no Hp Sakura, entah apa alasannya. Ckckck Uchiha kali ini sudah benar-benar OOC, seandainya Sasuke tau kalau kakeknya, Madara Uchiha sudah tidak tenang dialam sana, karena mendengar cucunya yag paling tampan keluar dari kodratnya. (hahahah NGACO)

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga masuk krumahnya dengan senyam senyum seperti orang gila, ia masih senyum bahkan sampai bertemu ibunya.

"Tadaima kaa-san.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Okaeri saku-chan, kenapa senyum-senyum apa ada kabar bagus?." Tanya wanita cantik yang berada didepan Sakura, ia melihat anaknya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hihihi, tidak ada apa-apa kaa-san.., Saku naik dulu yah.." kata sakura cepat, ia hampir meninggalkan kaa-sannya, sampai kaa-sanya menahannya.

"Eh Saku-chan. Nii-sanmu kemana?" tanya kaa-san Sakura, dan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan senyum-senyum Sakura menjadi kegiatan manyun-manyunan?.

"tidak tau, aku tadi tidak dijemput Nii-san, Nii-san tidak mau menjemputku, katanya ada urusan." Kata Sakura sambil manyun-manyun.

"Ah, Nii-sanmu itu, jadi tadi kamu pulang dengan Siapa? Tidak sendiri kan?" tanya Kaa-san Sakura, dan JLEB.. wajah Sakura menjadi merah, lalu ia mulai senyum-senyum lagi.

"Entahlah kaa-san.. hheheh :D." Kata Sakura cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaa-sannya.

"eh? Jawaban apa itu? Dan lagi kenapa wajahnya merah?ckckckck." kata Kaa-san Sakura sambil geleng-geleng, lalu pergi kedapur menyiapkan makan siang Sakura.

Tiiin Tiin.

Sasuke membunyikan klaksonnya untuk membuka gerbang besar yang penuh dengan lambang Uchiha disekelilingnya. Mobil Sasuke mulai memasuki area depan yaitu halaman, sungguh mewah, halaman yang besar dan ada beberapa pohon sakura, juga danau buatan yang lumayan luas, tak lupa bangku taman juga menghiasi area depan kediaman Uchiha ini.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil-mobil yang lain, ia berjalan kedepan pintu besar berwara putih, tepatnya pintu depan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke tidak mengetuk pintu rumahnya, ia langsung mebuka pintu rumahnya, lalu Sasue memasuki rumhnya yang begaya modern itu, mengganti sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumahnya yang berwarna hitam. Rumah Sasuke bergaya modern, sangat modern. Lebih banyak kaca bening yang menjadi pembatas rumah ini, hanya beberapa ruangan saja yang dibatasi oleh dinding. Alat-alat elektronik rumah memenuhi rumahnya, TV LED terbaru terpajang rapi diruang keluarga, sofa-sofa elegan dan simpel juga berada disana, ruang tamu yang sangat mewah dan modern. Pantry, ruang mkan, dan beberapa ruangan lainnya. Langsung kekamar Sasuke aja nyo...

Kamar Sasuke terletak diarea belakang rumahnya, tidak ada kamar tidur lain di area belakang ini, hanya perpustakaan dan ruang music saja. Sebenarnya ada banyak kamar dirumah Uchiha ini, tapi Sasuke sengaja memilih kamar yang terletak sendiri dibagian belakang, alasannya ingin mencari ketenangan. Kamar Sasuke dekat taman belakang rumahnya, letak kamar Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan halaman belakang membuat Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya-ketenangan.

Pintu kamar Sasuke bercat biru dan putih, tak lupa ada sentuhan lambang Uchiha dibagian pintunya. Saat kita masuk kedalam kamar bungsu Uchiha ini, kita akan segera takjub dengan model kamar Sasuke, kamar Sasuke dipenuhi dengan warna biru dan putih. Lantainya yang berwarna putih, karpet berbulu yang sekali lagi berwarna biru dan putih, ruangan Sasuke di cat warna biru dan sedikit putih. Kamar Sasuke dibagi 3 ruangan, ruang tidur, ruang belajar, dan ruang ganti baju jika kita tidak menghitung kamar mandi tentunya. 3 ruangan ini tidak dibatasi dinding dan pintu, tapi dibatasi dengan kaca bening, tanpa pintu, semua orang bisa masuk di 3 ruangan ini, karena tidak dilengkapi pintu. Di ruang ganti Sasuke, ada 4 lemari, yang setiap lemarinya ada 3 pintu, yang masing-masing berisi dengan setelan baju, dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya seperti sepatu, topi, de el el da terakhir ada tirai putih yang digunakan saat ganti baju. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menentang ibunya yang mengusulkan ruang ganti ini, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat simpel, ia lebih memilih untuk mempunyai ruangan ganti yang biasa, tapi karena ia juga tipe "anak sayang ibu", akhinya ia memillih diam saat ibunya mendesain ruang gantinya. Selanjutnya ruang belajar, ruang belajar Sasuke biasa saja, hanya ada komputer, laptop, 3 lemari buku, dan meja belajar. Dan terakhir ruang tidur Sasuke, ruangan ini adalah yang paling besar, di ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan alat-alat elektronik mahal seperti DVD player, Playstation, Nintendo wii, TV LED yang lengkap dengan home theater, dan beberapa alat elektronik lainnya. Ranjang King Size yang berseprai putih dan biru polos tanpa motif. Juga ada 2 sofa kecil dan satu meja kecil yang biasanya digunakan Sasuke untuk menyediakan suguhan untuk teman-temannya yang datang kekamarnya. Sasuke tidak mempunyai balkon kamar karena kamar Sasuke ada ditingkat bawah. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mempunyai balkon, tapi kamar Sasuke tetap mempunyai 2 pintu, pintu kamar mandi tidak masuk hitungan tentunya, pintu masuk dan pintu yang langsung menuju ke halam belakang rumah Sasuke. Pintu yang menuju keruangan ini terbuat dari kaca bening, tetapi tetap ada tirai putih yang menutupi.

"hh..." desah Sasuke saat menghempaskan badannya diatas ranjang King Sizenya. Tangan kirinya menutup wajahnya, dan tangan kananya masih menggenggam iPhonenya, keningnya berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"hh, contact ID Sakura bagusnya apa yah?" hmm, ternyata Sasuke sedang memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk contact name buat Sakura, ckckckc. Sepertinya Sakura harus diberi trophy sebagai orang pertama yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke OOC untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan untuk memikirkaan nama buat Sakura saja bisa membuat otak Jenius Sasuke harus berpikir keras.

"hmm Saku-Chan? Ah aku kedengaran seperti Naruto saja, hmm atau Sakura – Hime? Ah tidak-tidak, apa jadinya kalau dia lihat? Hmm Haruno Sakura saja? ah itu terlalu biasa.." Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya sendiri, entah sudah berapa nama yang telah disebutnya tapi ia juga belum mendapatkan kesimpulan akhir? Ckckcck, apakah begitu susah memilih satu nama untuk Haruno Sakura?

"Argh.. ada apa sih dngan otakku ini? apa tidak bekerja dengan baik?" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya Frustasi. Kemudian ia bepikir lagi dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan nama yang menurutnya cocok untuk Sakura.

"aha... ini saja, " kata Sasuke menyeringai, ia mulai mengetik contact name untuk Sakura. Setelah mengetik contact name untuk sakura, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahnya, dan berlalu ke ruang gantinya, meninggalkan iPhonenya, tertera jelas contact ID seseorang di screen iPhonenya itu-

_**Sakura-Baka~ **_

_**0811-223-44556**_

...AiYura...

"tadaima..." Sasori berteriak saat sudah berada didalam rumah, ia mendapati adik kesayangannya sedang duduk manis diatas sofa memainkan iPadnya, tidak menghiraukan kakaknya.

"ehm, Saku-chan tadi pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasori sambil ikut duduk disofa.

"ada deh... :P, Nii-san gak boleh tau" kata Sakura sambil melet-melet kekakaknya, dan kembali berkutat dengan iPadnya. Karena Sasori sedang capek, ia malas berdebat dengan adiknya itu, jadi ia meninggalkan adiknya, pergi ke kamarnya.

Sakura sedang berkutat dengan iPadnya, ia sedang membuka situs jejaringan social **facebook**, ia baru saja log in dan langung kaget.

**20 notifications**

**200 new messages**

**500 friends request**

**HOME**

**WHATS ON YOUR MIND?**

**..**

"waduh, bakal capek nge-confirm nih.. hmm semuanya anak KHS, tapi kok lebih banyak cowoknya?" kata Sakura sambil mengconfirm friend requestnya.

_**Sementara itu ditempat lain..**_

"hei Tayuya, gue udah lihat cewek pink yang kalian bilang kemarin."

"...

"ia, benar kata lo,dia deketin Sasuke-kun KITA, tadi aja aku lihat dia pulang bareng Sasuke, cih beruntun sekali dia bisa naik dimobil Sasuke"

"...

"yep, tentu saja.. gue udah punya rencana, jadi tenang aja, pokoknya gue ada rencana sekalipun ini untuk tingkat pertama aja."

"...

"gue kasih tingkat pertama Cuma buat peringatan aja, tapi kalau dia masih berani, kita kerjain lagi, tapi ada yang bikin aku bingung nih..."

"...

"Ano.. nama keluarganya Haruno, kok gue kayak pernah dengar dimana gituuuuuuuu..."

"...

"oke, gak penting nama keluarganya, yang paling penting Sasuke kita gak diambil awas saja dia, tunggu konfimasi rencananya yah, aku sms kamu nanti, jaa-ne Tayuya.."

"jaa Karin"

_**Kembali ke Sakura..**_

Sakura sudah selesai menconfirm semua yang harus diconfirm, dan sekarang kepalanya sudah pening melihat Nama nama account Facebook teman-temannya yang menurutnya lebih layak disebut bahasa Alien, apalagi saat ia melihat nama LEE, hanya beberapa saja yang masih bisa disebut nama, tapi sungguh malang Sakura dari 500 orang yang ingin menjadi temannya, Sasuke Uchiha tidak termasuk didalamnya, Sakura hanya sempat mengconfirm Uchiha yang lain, Uchiha Itachi teman Nii-sannya, Aniki Sasuke.

" hh,, Sasuke gak add aku yah? hmm ya udah, nanti aku aja yang add.. aahh,, capek, istirahat sebentar ah.." kata Sakura sebeum ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak kekamarnya.

_**Kediaman Sabaku..**_

Gaara POV

Saat itu, aku sedang duduk sendirian di balkon kamarku, seperti biasanya aku selalu sendiri, hmm menghabiskan waktu sendiri sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku adalah anak tunggal, dan ayahku tinggal di Canada untuk pekerjaan, dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, tidak banyak kenangan yang bisa kuingat bersamanya. Tinggal dirumah sebesar ini hanya sendirian sangatlah membosakan, seandainya saja Kankuro mau ikut untuk menetap disini, kan kalau ada Kankuro aku masih punya seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara. Tapi...

... Sakura, pertama kalinya aku tersenyum sejak ibuku meninggal, pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini, Haruno Sakura kau benar-benar membuatku merasakan musim semi disaat musim gugur ini, melihatmu saja aku merasakan perasaan hangat sama seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat Bunga Sakura di musim semi bersama Ibu dan Ayahku. Aku pasti akan memilikimu, memiliki bunga Sakuraku, bunga yang selalu mengingatkan aku tentang Ibuku. Ibu, aku pasti akan menemukan bunga Sakuraku.

_**Flashback ..**_

"_Kaa-san, bunga sakura cantik yah?" Tanya anak Laki-laki kepada Ibunya, saat melihat bunga Sakura. _

"_ya Gaara, ibu sangat menyukai bunga Sakura, cantik dan hangat, membuat semuanya tersenyum walaupun Cuma sekedar melihat satu kelopak bunganya."Jawab sang Ibu, sambil menangkap satu kelopak bunga sakura, dan memberikannya kepada satu-satunya anaknya. _

"_Kalau Gaara ingin punya pacar, Gaara mau pacar Gaara cantik seperti bunga Sakura, bolehkan Kaa-san?" tanya sang anak lagi, sambil menerima kelopak bunga Sakura dari Ibunya._

"_Tentu saja, Gaara-kun, saat Gaara besar nanti, carilah Bunga Sakuramu sendiri, tanamlah benihnya di hatimu, dan rawatlah selalu, jagalah bunga Sakuramu itu, jangan pernah izinkan orang lain untuk menyentuhnya selain pemiliknya, tapi izinkanlah orang lain melihat betapa cantiknya bungamu itu." Kata Ibunya sambil menyapu lembut rambut merah anaknya._

"_Wakata, Gaara pasti akan mendapatkan bunga Sakura Gaara, dan Gaara akan menunjukan kepada Ibu betapa cantiknya bunga Gaara, tapi nanti ibu jangan menyentuhnya yah.." jawab Gaara polos._

"_hahahaha, ia ia, ayo kita pulang, nanti Tou-sanmu mencari.. ayo..." kata Sang Ibu sebelum menggenggam tangan anaknya, menuntunnya pulang kerumah. _

_**Flashback end..**_

"Hhh, apa Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke? Kenpa tadi ia minta diantar pulang Sasuke? Kan biasanya dia juga pulang dijemput, argh apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua sudah pacaran lagi.. hmm, aku tanya ke Sakura besok saja, ah.. aku pasti akan mendapatkan Bunga Sakuraku bu..."

Gaara POV end.

_**To be continue..**_

_**A/N : maaf pendek banget, pendek bangeeeet... maaf aku telaaaaaaaat updatenya,, maaf banget kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian minna.. sumimasen, but arigatu.. buat semua yang review kemarin, review lagi yah...**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Pleaaaaaaaase... =.='**_


End file.
